Teddy Bear
by DixonVixen93
Summary: A little Jamie Fleming misplaces her favorite stuffed animal in the middle of a department store. That day she meets a new friend. Kid!version of Vince/Orwell


**Back so soon? I think so!**

**So, due to the incredibly sad story I posted yesterday, I have to keep myself from going insane. Ergo, fluffy stories! Hope you all approve (: **

**In this little story, I have shrunk Vince and Orwell to being little kids. I know that their age differences are much greater than it is in the story, but, it does work better.**

**Sit back and enjoy the fluff, I do not own The Cape.**

_**Teddy Bear**_

Two year old Jamie Fleming was quite the observant one. Anywhere her parents took her, something always caught her eye. Peter and Janine Fleming had to keep a constant eye on their daughter when she tagged along in public places. One minute she would be following behind them, and the next she would be in another part of the store. Luckily, she always had her trademark with her; the little brunette child kept her favorite teddy bear clutched to her chest anywhere she went. If she ever wandered off, the other adults could easily spot her.

One day, however, Jamie almost lost her trademark. The little girl had tagged along with her parents on a normal trip to a department store. Janine kept a hold on her daughter's hand as her brown eyes took in everything she could. All Jamie could see was open space, and places to explore. Her mother had dragged her to the clothing isle, whereas her father went to his own isle.

"Jamie, sweetie. You stay right here, okay?" the toddler's mother told her, looking over her shoulder at her daughter. "Mom won't be long."

Jamie looked up at her mother and smiled. "Okays momma."

Janine returned a smile back to her daughter and presided to fish through the clothing wracks.

The little brunette watched as people in other isles walked by. She held her teddy bear close with one arm and stretched her other arm out to guide her fingertips against the fabric as she began to walk further away from her mother. The sounds of voices and other noises that bounced off the high ceiling didn't matter to the two year old, she continued on, only paying attention to the colors and textures of the clothing and accessories.

Jamie reached the end of the isle and stared ahead at the next one. This isle was stacked with purses, shoes, and jewelry. A wide eyed two year old smiled as something shiny caught her eye. She padded across the walk way, dropping her teddy bear in the process. However, she only had eyes for the shiny gray purse with electric pink sequins. Anything else was basically out of sight, out of mind. Jamie loved anything that shined, and if it had glitter on it, then it was for her.

While the little girl was ogling over the purse before her, she had someone else trying to get her attention. Six year old Vince Faraday was at the same department store with his parents Vincent and Amanda Faraday, along with his baby brother Michael. While he was walking around with his family, he saw the brunette girl drop her teddy bear as she ran over to the next isle. The boy looked over at his parents who were busy with calming Michael down. Vince quietly walked away from his family and followed the trail he had seen the little brunette make moments before. When he came along her teddy bear, he bent down and picked it up. He looked down at the fuzzy stuffed animal and smiled a bit. Vince then moved forward and stopped right next to little Jamie. "Excuse me, is this yours?" he then lifted up the teddy bear.

The little brunette jumped at the sound of someone so close to her. She turned around in a whirl and looked back at the boy in front of her. "Huh?" Jamie asked in a bit of a daze. The two year old's eyes traveled to the bear in Vince's hands. She nodded and grinned. "That's my bear-bear!"

"I saw you drop it a few minutes ago. Here you go," Vince said as he handed the stuffed animal back to it's rightful owner.

Jamie took the bear back gently and held it close to her as she snuggled it against her neck. "Thank you so much!" she said joyfully.

Vince just nodded to which the little girl hid the smile on her face behind her teddy bear. The boy was just about as oblivious to it as anyone else his age. "What's your name?"

"Jamie," the little brunette replied shyly. "What's yours?" she added.

"My name is Vince," the six year old said with a grin.

"Vince is a nice name," Jamie said with a hint of blush forming at her cheeks.

"Jamie is pretty too," Vince spoke with a bob of his head.

Overcoming her shyness, the two year old spoke excitedly, "Come meet my mommy and daddy!" she lightly took him by the arm and started tugging at it.

"Okay. My momma and dad don't know where I am though. And my dad always told me not talk to strangers…" Vince spoke, drooping his head slightly.

"Well," the little brunette paused to take this into consideration. "I'm not a stranger anymores, so if I tell you my mommy and daddy are nice, will you come with me?"

"Works for me," little Vince said with a light shrug.

Jamie smiled at Vince and took his hand in hers. "My mommy was suppose to be in the clothes."

"Um," Vince started, trying to figure out where the clothes were.

Both of them froze, as they knew they were lost. The other shoppers past by them in a flash, not once seeing the two children by themselves.

"Vince?" the little brunette asked in a bit of a panic.

"Yeah Jamie?" the boy answered.

"Do you know where we are?" Jamie asked sadly.

"A' course I do!" Vince started, looking around frantically. He gazed back over at the brunette who was looking at him as though her life was dependent on him.

Jamie then narrowed her eyes at the boy and frowned. "No you don't! You got us losted!"

"_I _got us losted? How did I do that?" Vince said defensively.

"You had to bring me my teddy bear back, and now I don't know where my mommy is!" Jamie cried.

"No, no! Jamie please don't cry! I'm sorry! Bad me," the boy said hugging his newly founded friend.

The little brunette sniffled and rested against his chest for a moment. "What can we do, Vince?"

"I.." the boy hesitated for a moment. "We can go to the people that have the big machine that beeps!"

Jamie gave him a confused look.

Vince took his friend by the shoulders and turned her to where the cash registers were.

The two year old's confused look faded. "Oh! Well, what can they do?"

"They can bring our mommies and daddies to us!" Vince said as this time, he grabbed her by the hand. "C'mon Jamie," he said, lightly tugging at her hand.

The little boy and girl made a run for the nearest check out station. The woman that was standing over the register was twirling her black hair with a finger, looking seriously bored.

"Hello?" Jamie called, trying to stretch on her tiptoes the best she could to get the lady to see them.

The woman was shaken out of her thoughts as she heard a child's cries. "Huh?" She looked down beside the counter and saw a little boy and girl staring back up at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked in a maternal tone.

"We can't find our mommies and daddies," Vince said as his voice began to shake.

"Can you help us please?" Jamie pleaded.

The woman's heart just about shattered for the way these children looked. "I just need to know your names and your parent's names, okay?" she said gently.

The little brunette sniffled. "My name is Jamie. My mommy's name is Janine Fleming. My daddy's is Peter Fleming."

Then the boy added, "I'm Vince. My daddy's name is Vincent Faraday and my mommy's name is Amanda Faraday."

The black haired woman smiled at the children and made an announcement over her separate phone. "I need Vincent and Amanda Faraday to pick up your son at checkout 14," she paused. "And I also need Janine and Peter Fleming to pick up your daughter at checkout 14. Thank you."

At this point in time, the Faradays and the Flemings were extremely happy to hear this message. Both families had been searching all through the store for their beloved children.

The black haired woman looked down at the children and smiled. "They should be here soon okay? Hang on tight."

Vince and Jamie were both getting pretty upset. They hadn't seen their moms or dads in so long that it was starting to get to them. What else do you expect from a two and six year old?

When they finally were reunited with their parents, both children ran into their mother's arms. Hugs and kisses were exchanged, as well as babbles about "_I'll never let you out of my sight again!"_

Still in her mother's arms, Jamie turned her head to see Vince's family trying to take him away. "Wait!" she cried.

The Faradays stopped at the sound of the little girl's shriek.

"Mom, let me go please," the little brunette spoke sincerely.

Janine gave her daughter a clueless look but did as she was told. When Jamie was on the ground, she handed her teddy bear over to her mother. "Hold this, please," she said politely.

Again, her mother did as she was told. She then watched as her daughter ran over to the little boy she was found with.

Jamie rushed into Vince's arms and gave him a hug. When she backed away from him she smiled at him. "Thank you for giving my bear-bear back."

The little boy smiled at the little brunette to which she kissed his cheek lightly.

Both set of parents stood in shock. They didn't know whether to freak out and drag their child away, or just smile at the cuteness. They were just kids after all.

Jamie and Vince were best friends from that day on. As they grew older though, their feelings began to bloom, telling them that they were not just best friends.

**Okay so, how did I do?**


End file.
